A Different Way
by XxMarie.Alice.Brendon.CullenxX
Summary: The only way the curse can be broken is if we are together.If you wanna know about the story then you'll have to read it. canon parings,this has been rated t incase of swearing.Disclaimer: I do not own twilight
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. THE IDEA OF THE OLD SOUL HOWEVER IS MINE.

I know that this isnt your typical twilight story but I hope you enjoy it I decided to take my love of history and include them into the story though some of the facts are off please remember that this is my story and I will wirte it as I please though I will listen to any Ideas you may have. PLEASE!!!!!!!!! review and give me your opinion it would be greatly appriciated.

Sorry that this one is so short im just trying to get the story out there

A Different Bella

Hi my name is….well you can call me Bella. That seems to be my name in this life time. I'm what you would call an old soul meaning I've been around for a long time…..since the beginning of human kind to be exact. Here is a little history about me and why I'm still around. It all began in the cradle of life, ancient Mesopotamia I was born to the great shaman Laktish my name was Becktish my father was the great king Oriktick. I was in line to be the next shaman of my people and I was destined to marry a boy named Edcitck when I came of age. I was 12 when or feelings for each other came to be, he was 16. Back then you were a woman at 13 but my mother wouldn't let me marry till 15. The day after we married our tribe fell under great darkness for my father and mother had become ill my mother called me to her bed and put a spell or you could call it a curse over my soul as well as Edcitck to watch this earth for eternity. The curse can only be broken if we stay together long enough to bare heirs to pass the cures off to.

The first time Edcitck was killed in battle three months before our son was born, putting the curse into effect. Our son died soon after child birth, and I alone of a broken heart.

The next life ancient Egypt time we were born I was Nefertiti and he a poor slave boy named Edtuck, Our love barley able to flour because I was murdered.

The next was the medieval era I was a princess to a king and he the son of another king. I was poisoned by my fathers advisor he killed in battle soon after. Then the renaissance era, He was the duke of Devonshire and I a made in his house I was killed giving birth to his bastard son.

The last one and perhaps the most important so far were in the 1900's. My name was Elizabeth and his was Edward he was courting me till he fell ill of the Spanish influenza. When they told me he was dead I didn't believe it because I always know when his soul leaves this earth and it didn't. Edward and I' connection is soul deep. This era I learned that unless one soul leaves the earth the other can't, so when he stopped ageing so did I, my mother's voice said it was because of my shaman gifts and druid powers. With the help of my ancestors I have managed to survive.

Now it is present day and I have a feeling that once again I will find him but I'm afraid of what I may find. All of my senses have brought me to a small town named forks, because I physically am still 17 though I look like I'm 12 I have enrolled myself into forks high school as a senior.

PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT BOTHER TO LOOK AT IT.


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Bella

I woke up that morning at 7am to get ready for my first day of school in over 50 years. I took a break to do all of the things I wanted. Like learn how to dance (all styles), become an accomplished actress, and to learn most forms of martial arts. When you have the time might as well right?

I have been alone ever since he disappeared almost 106 years ago. I haven't wanted to make new friends or get attached to anyone else.

The one thing I love about this time era is the fashion so I put on my dark wash skinny jeans, with a hot pink top, silver and black bangle, with my cute black and silver Gucci clutch and my fave blue suede heels. When I was done I ran down the stairs garbed my bag and went out the door, not feeling hungry enough for breakfast.

I hoped on my red Ducati and went. You may ask how I have all this money well the first of it came from Edwards family once he "died" there was no one left in the family so because he was courting me the money was entrusted to me by him. My parents soon died from the epidemic as well and I inherited their money. Seeing as both of our families were quite wealthy there was a lot of money and I invested.

When I arrived at the school I parked my baby and went to the front office. Where I was met by a sweet looking lady named Mrs. Cope, she had red hair and was wearing a purple shirt. She handed me my schedule and I was off. First I had vocals with a Mrs. Tamburi, then Drama with Mrs. Jeffery-Price, then Dance with Mrs. Jeffery-Price again, Photography with a Mrs. Hatch, Lunch, Biology with Mr. Varner, Physics with Mr. Mike, Chemistry with Mr. Han and advanced English with Mr. Robertson.

I made my way over to my vocals class.

"Hi my name is Bella is this vocal's and are you Mrs. Tamburi."

"It is, I am, and you're late." She replied.

"Ok students this is our new class mate Bella Swan."

"Ok Bella have you had any previous vocal training?"

"Uh ya my mom used to run an arts school so vocals, dance, photography, and drama." I told the lie as seamlessly as possible.

"Really well then could you give us a demonstration of your talent." She said looking at me in a 'your totally lying right now and I've caught you' kind of way.

"Um sure do you have some where I can plug my iPod in? This is a song I wrote myself a while ago." When I finally looked up to the class was when I noticed her. She was looking at me with a look of shock, fear and wonder. She was a pixie looking girl with short hair and pale skin, she seemed familiar some how. My iPod was plugged in so I had to look away and start. I decided to go with a song that he had written me instead.

"Ok so this song is called Beside You." The music started and it made me feel sad because I love him so much and we never get to stay together long enough something is always pulling us apart. I wrote this song to show that I would always be there.

When your tears are spent on your last pretence

And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defence

When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles

And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up

And I will hide you when it gets too much

I'll be right beside you

I'll be right beside you

When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath

When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless

When you try to speak but you make no sound

And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up

And I will hide you when it gets too much

I'll be right beside you

I'll be right beside you

I will stay

Nobody will break you

Trust in me, trust in me

Don't pull away

Trust in me, trust in me

I'm just trying to keep this together

Cause I could do worse and you could do better

Tears are spent on your last pretence

And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defence

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up

And I will hide you when it gets too much

I'll be right beside you

Nobody will break you

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up

And I will hide you when it gets too much

I'll be right beside you

Nobody will break you

The song ended and the class roared in approval and as for Mrs. Tamburi she was speechless. I looked to the corner where the pixie like girl was and she was smiling and looking at me as if she knew something I didn't.

When the class finally calmed down I was sent to the only seat left which happened to be beside the pixie like girl.

"Hi my name is Alice" Said the tinny pixie.

"Hey Alice I'm Bella"

".

." (OMG your outfit is so cute where did you get it, do you like shopping, I LOVE SHOPPING. We have to go sometime may be after school. OMG are you free after school). She said in a complete rush that I barely caught.

"Ok first of all I can't remember where I got this outfit I shop way to much, I love shopping as well and I'd love to go after school."

With that class proceeded and we got singing assignments that were due tomorrow.

"wow does she make everything due the next day." I asked

"Ya she does its kinda Mrs. T's thing" Alice laughed. Then she looked up. "Hey do you wanna hang out with me and my family for lunch I think you'll fit right in" she smiled. I said yes and the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

OK everyone sorry it took so long to update Its EXAM time and was feeling to stressed to write I added some stuff to the first chapter of this story if you wanna go back and read it.

A Different Bella

I rushed out of the class to get to drama, as I'm walking I cant help but feel like I knew Alice from somewhere or maybe someone like her cause she obviously isn't human, I've lived long enough and have met enough none humans to know that I'm not crazy. I have worked with and have lived with many creatures Witches, Vampires, Pixies, Werewolf's, Demon's, Fallen Angels and many more that I have forgotten the names of.

I arrived to drama a little bit late, and walked in during the teachers the beginning speech.

"Hi my name is Bella." I said.

"OOO A new comer students please great Bella" she said skipping over to me.

I turned around to the class and herd a small gasp and someone whisper in an all too familiar voice "Katharine" I looked around the class to find the source of the voice only to let out a little gasp of my own. "Jasper" I said under my breath. After I saw Jasper I knew what Alice was and how I knew her. The teacher led me to the seat beside jasper who I found out would be my partner for the rest of the year.

I sat in my seat with my head down. I look up to find Jasper staring at me. See I knew jasper when he was first turned by my master Maria, I was her psychic and healer. In that life time my name was Katharine and his John. Maria killed john for a quick meal and that angered me Jasper was my best friend and helped me kill Maria and get rid of the new born infestation. After that we had become quit close and intimate with each other. Even though he knew I loved another we stayed together quite happy and content till I died of some strange disease. I hadn't seen jasper for quite along time. He opened his mouth then closed it again afraid of what to say. So I spoke up instead.

"Hello Jasper, speechless I see as always" I said and chuckled.

He looked wide eyed at me and began to speak "Katharine I mean Bella, you're actually alive I thought I would never see you again, oh how I've missed you" He said in his all too familiar Texas drawl.

"Yes Jasper I'm alive in fact I have been around in this body since 1901, My love was turned into one of your kind and because of the curse I cant fully leave the earth."

"Oh my dear friend I'm sorry to hear that." He said

"It's alright Jasper I haven't minded I've had the chance to do all the things that I've longed to do and learn. Oh and I've met Alice." His eyes sparkled at the mention of her name. "Aww my old love you have found the one he is truly ment for I see." I chuckled.

"UHH Yes Kath- I mean Bella, Alice is amazing I love her." He stuttered.

"I can tell" I smiled "I'm glad you've found her" I said genuinely.

Mrs. JP kept going on about musical theatre which evidentially is the unit we were in. She said that with are partners we had to get together and present a scene from a known musical to the class by Friday. With that the bell rang.

"I'll see you at lunch Jasper" I said he gave me a confused look "Alice invited me" I smiled.

"Bye Bella I'll see you later than."

Sorry it was so short guys I didnt mean it to be.

PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINION GOOD OR BAD. OR IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS THATS GOOD TO.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright everybody you know the drill I dont own twilight or Hedley :(.

I updated faster this time I think anway I hope you guys enjoy

Oh and please REVIEW

A Different Bella

I made my way over to my locker to get my clothes for dance and was bombarded by a small pixie.

"Hey Bella we have dance together come on I'll show you the way" she said I was a little confused as to how she knew but remembered that jasper had told me that certain vampires had certain powers.

"Ya I know that you know Bella and that you know Jasper, me and you are going to be best friends. Maybe you can tell me your story sometime."

I gave a small smile and we made or way to dance. Changed and ready to go, Mrs. JP was my teacher again.

"AHH Mrs. Swan glad to have you in my class again so not are you an actress you're a dancer as well?" she questioned, I nodded my head and took a seat beside Alice. Me and Alice were talking about the shopping trip for after school before the class proceeded to file in.

All of a sudden I had this strange feeling and turned around, I gasped and said "Edward" I was shocked, scared and happy at the same time. He turned around and gave a gasp, "Elizabeth" he said with shocked filled eyes. He shook his head and put a composed look on his face. Alice squeezed my hand and gave me a look.

"Mr. Cullen late as always please, please go take your seat we are about to get started" Said Mrs. J-P. Edward took his seat on the other side of Alice and kept looking at me. "Hi my names Edward Cullen" he said "Hi Edward I'm Isabella but please call me Bella" I said and offered my hand, he took it and a current flew and he pulled away quickly turning his attention to the front of the class.

"Alright everybody we are going to do improve dance, you may choose the song, just move along with the music let it take you somewhere." She said then started to look around the class for her first student and her eyes landed on me great.

"Ah Mrs. Swan care to take the stage, remember you may choose the song and just let the music carry you away."

"Ok sure" I said pretending to be shy and scared. "I don't know Mrs."

"Oh come one Bella you'll do fine you come her to learn dance."

I took in a breath and went to the front of the class and plugged in my iPod. I went to the front of the class allowing one of the songs I had written to begin.

This song is called perfect and I wrote it during one of mine Edwards fights. The song started and I started to move with it choosing contemporary.

Falling a thousand feet per second  
You still take me by surprise  
I just know we can't be over  
I can see it in your eyes  
Making every kind of silence takes a lot to realize  
It is worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lye  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall even if you said I was wrong

I allowed the song and the feeling of the lyrics to move through me closing my eyes as the chorus came around.

I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my personality

Making every kind of silence takes a lot to realize  
It is worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lye  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall even if you said I was wrong

The fight we had, had was huge because we are both head strong; it was right before he got the influenza. I went and sang it to him and we made up, then he "died."

I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my personality

When you're caught in a lie  
And you got nothing to hide  
When you've got nowhere to run  
And got nothing inside

It tears right through me  
You thought that you knew me  
You thought that you knew

I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my personality

I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my, just myself  
Just myself  
I'm not perfect but I keep trying

The song came to an end and I closed my eyes as one tear escaped from them.

"Mrs. Swan that was phenomenal I have never heard that piece before did you write this one yourself" I nodded my head and took my seat.

"Wow that was amazing Bella" said Alice.

Edward was starring at me and said "h...h...how do you know that song" Another tear escaped my eyes and I turned away.

Mrs. J-P continued until everybody had gone. Then she announced that we were to get into pares and come up with a piece and present it to the class. Mrs. J-P ended up picking the partners and pared me with Edward. The bell rang and I ran out of there as fast as I could.

**WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW**

**-Alice**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy everyone sory I haven't updated in a long time i've been really stressed school suxxs and fyi I own nothing SM and hilary duff do**

****

**A Different Way**

I made my way over to my last class before lunch and hoping to God that there wouldn't be another vampire in my class, I think I've had enough of them for today. Obviously I had spoken to soon because there she was an extremely gorgeous blonde vampire (sitting beside Jasper and Alice) that I knew all to well…Lord isn't there a vampire I don't know…I said in my head.

The class was split up into groups of four guess who's group needed an extra person. After I talked to the teacher he sent me to sit by the Cullen's without making me introduce myself (thank God). I took my seat beside Rosalie and proceeded to say hi.

"Hi guys….Long time no talk" I said Alice and Jasper out a chuckle.

Rosalie was staring at me, you know I have this funny feeling that she knows who I am.

"Caroline" she said. Lucky me.

"ugh not again" I whined as they all gave me looks.

"Yes Rose I was the overly charismatic best friend who lived next door and also the ones that lead you to the Cullen's" she beamed at me with a wide grin and attached me with a death grip of a hug.

"I can't breath" I pretended to choke out. They all started to laugh and I joined in.

Very quickly class came to an end, but not before….you guessed it another assignment, you know I don't remember there being this much homework last time I went to school. Anyways this time we had to get into partners and do a photo shoot with 10 frames in the style of 1900 clothing, I was with Rosalie.

With that we headed to the Cafè as we entered we were laughing about something jasper had said. We walked in being greated with stares and silence which made us laugh even harder and we headed to the lunch line as whispers started up. We were still giggling when we made it to there table and sat down with a big burley guy yay another one I know (note the sarcasm).

Emmett turned to me and said "Hey you're the psycho farie who led me into the forest where I got attacked" everyone stoped and stared at me, I start laughing

"Emmett I wasn't a farie you were just high and know I didn't lead you into the forest, I recall me being the one who said 'I wouldn't go in there if I were you, it will lead to certain death" I stoped to laugh again "Then you puffed up your chest and said 'don't worry lady I can handle what ever is in there' and I said 'hey what ever your death not mine' I did however know that rose would find you which is why I did it."

They all relaxed and smiled, in his Texan drawl that everyone loves Jasper said "Wow Emmett we knew you were dumb but we had no idea that you were that dumb" everyone laughed at that. 2 minutes later Edward walked in and to our table I blocked everyone's mind from him he doesn't need to know who I am yet.

"Hey Edward they all said" "Hey guys" and sat down a second later in came another vampire finally one I didn't know. She was gorgeous and had strawberry blonde hair, of course pale skin and a gorgeous figure. She had a big smile on her face.

"Eddie" she sang "I missed you baby how was class" she came over sat in his lap and gave her a kiss.

"Hey Tanya class was great, how about you baby." I watched defeted he had moved on and found someone new maybe that's what I should have done. I wouldn't be here now watching this, feeling like this if I had moved on.

Alice spoke up "Edward, Tanya this Be…" before she could finish I cut in

"I…it was nice to meet you all, if you'll excuse me." I quickly got up and left not wanting to watch anymore. After I cleared the café doors I booked it to the music room, I had a feeling it would be empty and I need a guitar and somewhere to hide.

When I got there I droped my bag off at just inside the door and picked up the guitar and I started thinking, then crying then a song came out that I know all to well.

There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?

I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

As I let the last note go the guitar fell out of my hands and to the floor as did I curling into a ball. I looked up into the face of the small girl as she raped her cold arms around me.

"Bella its ok shh its ok" she cooed as I cried my last tears

****

did you guys like it pleas review please please please it'll give me soem insentive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter guys thanks for the reviews they are greatly appreciated cause lets face it I love to write but I dont love to write without motivation......Anyways I do not own Twilight or any of the books I also do not know or own Mrs. Meyer. **

**Here it is I hope you enjoy it**

After crying my hearts content in Alice's arms I dried my eyes and used the spell to clean myself up for the second time today, God damn this day is turning out to be very long quite literally. But I made my way over to Biology class which I have with Mr. Varner, I have never been one for science but for some reason I'm good at it.

I walked in and went to the teachers desk as he was signing my sheet I got a chance to look around and noticed the only free seat was the next to a Cullen and one I was hoping to avoid.

"Know Isabella..." Edward looked up.

"Bella" I corrected.

"Ahh yes Bella will you please take your seat beside Mr. Cullen and we'll get started"

I walked over and took my seat throwing my hair over my shoulder to cover my face. I can't understand why he is with someone else I'm the one who he is supposed to be with it's been that way for centuries. I chanced a look over and noticed he was staring at me with a confused and frustrated look on his face. Or eyes met and locked we couldn't look away from each other. His face turned to shock then confusion.

"What are you he said"

"You already know" I said simply "but you don't, and won't remember I whispered as a single tear fell down my face, I whipped it away viciously. I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the class no one noticed, it was as if I never showed up, I knew being born a druid in a recent life would have been useful but in all my years of living have I ever had to use my powers this much in one day.

And so I ran to the music room a place I'm visiting for the second time to day, mind you it is a very calming place. I sat at the piano and my fingers sliding across the keys playing a tune I had never herd and words just flowed right out of me.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...missing me!

The song finished and I got up, grabbed my stuff and left. I went to the parking lot and headed for my Ducati when a small pixie blocked my path.

"If your cutting the rest of the day I'm coming with." I gave her a look but softened up after she gave me her puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh fine I suppose." I tried to say with anger but it came out as a laugh.

I jumped on my bike and she hopped on behind me and I raced back to the house exceeding all the speed limits on the way. I stopped outside of my house and jumped off, Alice got off and gasped

"Wow Bella this is wear you live, I would have pegged it to be bigger I mean my visions show in a much bigger house." I chuckled and led her in.

"it only looks this small because the house is enchanted on the inside its huge it is like a castle in miniature, it's a copy of my one in Romania."

"You have a castle in Romania." She said in awe.

"I have castles all over the world Alice, I have been born many times, lived many life times and have had many families who's inheritance all comes back to me I may be the richest person in the world, but we don't need people finding out."

"haha of course."

"go ahead and have a look around, if you find a room you like, claim it as yours for when ever you need to get away or hide, as I said this house is enchanted and will hide your sent and your mind at all times."

"Wow ok I just have a vision of what room I want."

"Ah I know which one you want and it's yours, and there are bottles of blood in the fridge they are labelled according to which animal there from." I always keep blood in the house because I know a lot of vampires.

As she looked around I went to my music room and picked up my guitar, I decided I was going to play something a little different than what I seem to be favouring today. I closed my eyes and just let it flow.

Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So i can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight i could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here i go  
Its what i feel  
and for the first time in my life i know its real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And i can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
So please don't catch me

And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me

As the song ended I heard clapping and looked up to see Alice standing at the door.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	7. Chapter 7

**Its short I know but things have been complicated sorry I hope you enjoy.**

"Wow Bella that was amazing, your very musical…Do you write all of your own stuff."

"Ya everything I sing is my own, although I do sing songs by other artists it just doesn't feel right when I do." I said smiling sheepishly.

At that point Jasper walked in "Jazzy" yelled Alice and flew into his arms.

"Major Whitlock" I smiled and nodded "Bella" he did the same "Stay as long as you like i'm going for a run."

"K bye Bella" They said at the same time.

I went up stairs changed into a purple tank top and track pants pushing the tapered ends to my knee's, I grabed my Ipod and set it on some screamo and rock. With that I headed outside and just started runinning into theforest not sure where im going and not really caring.

As the sounds of the Offspring rang in my ears, I stopped suddenly in my tracks in the middle of the clearing sensing something, not just vampries three of them. I paused my music as they surrounded me.

"She smells strange for a human James." said the red head looking to a male with long sandy blonde hair.

"Yes quite strange victoria, She would still take her Laurent?" He said looking to the black vamp with dreads."

"Why not James she probably still tastes delectable."

With that they began to converge on me, I put my Ipod on full blast and started to destroy them riping them to shreds to the chourus of my favorite song by the Offspring.

Now dance fucker dance, man he never had a chance

and no one ever knew it was really only you

and now you steal away

take him out today

nice work you did

you're gonna go far kid.

I pulled a lighter out of my pocket and set them a blaze. After the rage left my system I heard "what are you." and turned around only to be met with...

**Review and tell me what you think**


End file.
